As shown in FIG. 1, the cellular wireless communication system is mainly composed of a Core Network (abbreviated as CN), a Radio Access Network (abbreviated as RAN) and terminals. The core network is responsible for the non-access stratum business, such as terminal location update, etc., and it is the anchor point of the user side. The access network includes a base station, or a base station and a base station control, and the access network is responsible for the access stratum business (such as the management of the wireless resources). The physical or logical connection can exist according to the actual conditions among the base stations, such as the connection between the base station 1 and the base station 2 and the base station 3 in FIG. 1, and each base station can be connected with one or more than one core network nodes. The terminals, which are user equipments (abbreviated as UE), refer to various equipments that can communicate with the cellular wireless communication network, such as the mobile phone or the notebook computer, etc.
The network element in that system is described hereinafter:
The mobility management unit (the mobility management entity (MME) or the Service General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Supporting Node (SGSN) or the Mobile Switching Center (MSC)) is a unit that is responsible for managing the terminal access control, the location information updating and switching in the core network, and is responsible for the non-access stratum signaling control from the core network to the terminal and registering the terminal to the network.
The home subscriber server (HSS) is an entity that is responsible for storing the identity information, the authentication information and the authorization information, etc. of the terminal device in the core network. According to various situations, the HSS can be used for storing the user identity information and the binding information of the user and the terminal device, or only storing the user identity information (the binding information of the user and the terminal device can be stored by the gateway), or storing the identity information of the terminal device directly. The HSS is also responsible for the subscription database of the user, and performing the identity authentication and authorization of the user, etc. The service platform can inquire the user or terminal information from the HSS.
The machine type communication (MTC)-interworking function (IWF) is a connection entity between the mobile communication network and the external public network, and can realize functions such as protocol conversion, address inquiry, information storage, etc. The interworking function is connected to the MTC server externally and may be connected to the HSS internally, or the network elements of the mobile communication network such as the MME/SGSN/MSC, etc.
Usually there are some services, such as the control management system, which need to obtain the monitoring data from the control terminal, and need to trigger the terminal to establish the connection with the server through the server to report the needed data. Then, the terminal needs to response immediately after receiving the trigger message of the server, and establishes the connection with the server. At present, in order to meet the trigger demand of the server to the terminal, by including a trigger request counter in the trigger message, the existing solution attempts to enable the terminal to detect the repeated trigger requests and associate with the confirmation message of the trigger request, and also enables the server to cancel the trigger request.
However, in the related art, there is not a mechanism that the server and the terminal can set and update a trigger message counter correctly yet, and this must cause that the terminal or the server detects, responses to or cancels the trigger message wrongly, so that the terminal is failed to be triggered or the network storage resources are wasted.